Quand l'amour nous prend par surprise
by fan2blindspot
Summary: En lien avec ma fiction Et après ? Comment Nikki et David se sont enfin avoué leurs sentiments.


**Fanfiction Numb3rs:**

Titre : Un amour qui nous prend par surprise

Personnage :

Nikki et David

Résumé :

En lien avec ma fiction _Et après ?_ Comment Nikki et David se sont enfin avoué leurs sentiments.

Histoire :

 **Chapitre 1: Une fête de famille.**

Ces derniers mois l'organisation de l'équipe avait été chamboulée. Robin et Amita avaient eu leurs enfants et Liz et Colby avaient emménagé ensemble. Tous les couples qui s'étaient formés ces dernières années filaient le parfait amour. Au final les bureaux du FBI ressemblaient de plus en plus à ceux d'une agence matrimoniale. Les deux seuls célibataires de la bande étaient Nikki et David mais d'après leurs amis cette situation ne durerait pas car ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces dernières semaines. Les deux jeunes gens passaient énormément de temps ensemble en dehors du travail, discutaient de leurs problèmes personnels et se réconfortaient lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin.  
Au début ce changement de comportement avait surpris le reste de l'équipe puis petit à petit en voyant à quel point leurs amis devenaient proches et à quel point ils étaient complémentaires et amoureux ils s'étaient fait à l'idée. Ils s'étaient même demandés pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé plus tôt. Après tout Nikki et David avaient beaucoup de points communs, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu et avaient toujours étaient proche, en tant qu'amis certes, mais parfois il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amitié et l'amour. Colby et Liz l'avaient prouvé à tous le monde quelques mois auparavant.  
Le seul problème était que nos deux agents n'avaient pas l'air d'être prêt à s'avouer leurs sentiments et ça commençait vraiment à énerver Liz, Robin et Amita. Les trois jeunes femmes avaient bien envie de se transformer en cupidon afin de réunir leurs amis. Colby, Don et Charlie avaient réussi (tant bien que mal) à les convaincre de ne pas se mêler de cette relation et de leurs laisser un peu de temps pour gérer ça entre eux. Seulement six mois avaient passé et il n'y avait aucune amélioration. Nikki et David se tournaient autours sans jamais s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils étaient même sortis avec d'autres personnes ce qui avait attisé leurs jalousies respectives. Notre équipe de choc, lassé de ce petit jeu, avait donc fini par décidé que les garçons iraient parler à David et les filles à Nikki. C'était d'ailleurs le but de cette soirée improvisée chez les Eppes.

C'était un vendredi soir ordinaire et après une journée à remplir de la paperasse Charlie et Amita avaient invité l'équipe à venir diner chez eux. La soirée se passait à merveille comme d'habitude ils parlaient de tout et de rien, s'amusaient et riaient.

Les garçons étaient dehors en train de s'occuper du barbecue enfin Don, Colby et David s'en occupaient mais Charlie, Larry et Alan, eux, discutaient. A un moment, voyant que David n'arrêtait pas de regarder par la fenêtre pour observer Nikki, Colby décida de parler à son ami.

 _-Au lieu d'essayer de la regarder discrètement, ce que tu n'es pas, tu ferais mieux d'aller la voir et de lui parler une bonne fois pour toute parce que tu te fais du mal et tu prends le risque de la perdre. En plus les filles ont remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous et si vous mettez trop de temps à vous parler elles vont vouloir s'en mêler,_ déclara Colby.  
 _-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_ , mentit l'agent spécial David Sinclair.  
 _-Tu vois très bien de quoi il parle et Colby a raison. Si tu ne te décide pas à dire à Nikki que tu l'aimes elle va finir par rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'aura pas peur de le faire et tu finiras par la perdre. Vous vous aimez et vous perdez un temps précieux,_ intervint Don.  
 _-C'est sympa de votre part d'essayer de m'aider mais si je n'ai pas parlé à Nikki c'est que j'ai mes raisons,_ rétorqua le jeune homme touché par la préoccupation de ses amis. **  
**_-Je t'arrête tout de suite tes raisons je les connais. Tu ne sais pas si tes sentiments sont réciproques, tu ne veux pas gâcher votre amitié et rendre le travail plus difficile qu'il ne l'est et pour finir tu as peur que ça tourne mal si jamais vous rompiez ou si l'un de vous deux mourrait. J'avais les mêmes raisons quand j'avais peur de dire à Liz que je l'aimais mais crois moi ça vaut le coup de prendre le risque parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Vous avez insisté et vous aviez raison. Liz est la femme de ma vie._  
 _-David, tu sais Colby a raison, je donnerais tous ce que j'ai pour passer encore un peu de temps avec ma femme. La vie est courte alors quand on aime quelqu'un il faut lui dire. D'ailleurs Colby ça fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble Liz et toi. Tu envisages de faire ta demande ?_ Interrogea Alan curieux.  
 _-Je n'ai rien prévu pour l'instant mais j'y réfléchis très sérieusement. Quand à toi David tu as intérêts à être en couple avec Nikki avant que je sois fiancé parce que si tu ne lui dit pas ce que tu ressens elle va finir par s'impatienter et trouver quelqu'un d'autre._ **  
**_-Tu te rappelles le temps que tu as mis pour dire à Liz que tu l'aimais ? Je crois que j'ai encore un moment avant d'être aussi lent que toi._ _-Ce n'est pas faux mais maintenant je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt._ **  
_-_** _Les garçons est ce que on peut passer à table ou il faut encore attendre ?_ Cria Amita du salon  
 _-C'est prêt mon cœur on arrive !_ Confirma Charlie.

Au même moment les filles étaient assises dans le salon à discuter de tout et de rien tout en gardant un œil sur les enfants. Liz décida d'engager la conversation.

 ** _-_** _Dis-moi Nikki, avec les autres on se demandait il se passe quoi entre toi et David ?_ Demanda Liz à sa meilleure amie. _-Rien pourquoi vous dîtes ça ?_ Mentit innocemment la jeune femme.  
 _-Tu sais, tu mens vraiment très mal. Vous êtes tous le temps ensemble aussi bien au travail qu'en dehors. Tu vas chez lui il va chez toi. Vous riez tous les deux et en plus la dernière fois qu'une de ses conquête et venue au bureau j'ai cru que tu allais l'étrangler. Je ne te parle même pas de la tête qu'il faisait quand Edgerton est passé te prendre l'autre jour, il crevait de jalousie … Que tu ais peur d'avouer tes sentiments je le conçois parfaitement mais tu ne peux pas ne pas t'être rendue compte que votre relation à changé,_ intervint Robin.  
 _-C'est clair, à la façon dont tu le regardes on peut voir que tu l'aimes. Il y a la même petite étincelle dans tes yeux que dans ceux de Liz, de Robin ou même dans les miens et même si tu ne te l'ais pas encore avoué au fond de toi tu le sais, c'est évident_ , poursuivit Amita. **  
**_-C'est vrai que ces derniers temps notre relation à évoluer, je le vois différemment et je sens bien que lui aussi mais on est coéquipier. Imaginez si ça ne marchait pas ? Ou si j'avais mal interprété ses signaux ? Ou même si ça tournait mal lors d'une mission,_ avoua la jeune femme en voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas mentir à ses amies.  
 _-Je t'arrête tout de suite on a eu la même discussion il y a quelque moi sauf qu'il s'agissait de moi et Colby et tu m'as dit quoi ? … Tu m'as dit que Colby m'aimait et que tous se passerait bien si je me décidai à lui dire ce que je ressentais. Tu m'as dit que je ne devais pas avoir peur et que si je n'avais pas assez confiance en moi je devais avoir confiance en toi, en vous toutes. Tu m'as aidé à surmonter mes peurs et grâce vous j'ai réussi à avancer et je ne pourrais vraiment pas être plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. Alors s'il te plaît Nikki fait nous confiance,_ implora Liz **-** _C'est exactement ça et je n'aurais pas fait plus belle plaidoirie,_ confirma la femme de Don. _-Je sais et franchement merci beaucoup … Je vous promets d'y réfléchir vraiment mais plus tard au calme ce soir profitons de la soirée._  
 _-Ça marche et ne nous remercie pas on sera toujours là,_ rassurèrent les trois autres jeunes femmes.  
 _-Il me semble que ton fils a besoin d'être changé une nouvelle fois_ , signala Amita à l'assistante du procureur.  
 _-Encore, ce n'est vraiment pas possible comment une si petite chose peut avoir besoin d'être changé autant de fois en si peu de temps,_ maugréa la jeune femme.  
Robin alla changer son fils et Amita décida d'aller voir ou en était les garçons

Une fois que tout était prêt les garçons rentrèrent et notre fine équipe passa à table. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme à chaque fois qu'ils passaient une soirée tous ensemble. Ils parlèrent des enfants, du travail, de la fac. Comme à leur habitude David et Colby ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'aller gentiment embêter Nikki et Liz mais ces dernières savaient tout à fait se défendre et ne manquaient pas de répartie. La soirée se termina et étant donné qu'ils étaient venus en covoiturage, ils durent s'arranger pour le retour.

 _-Vous êtes sure que ça va aller pour rentrer ?_ Demanda la jeune mathématicienne en raison de l'heure tardive, de l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingéré et du manque de voitures.  
 _-Vu que Don et Robin habite à 5 min du bureau et que c'est sur notre route avec Liz on va les raccompagner et David n'a qu'a raccompagner Nikki,_ proposa Colby en laissant une ouverture à son ami. Toute l'équipe sourit en comprenant où il voulait en venir.  
 _-Le bureau n'est pas vraiment sur ta route je peux me débrouiller ne t'inquiète pas,_ déclara Nikki à son coéquipier. _  
-Ça ne me dérange pas ne t'inquiète pas,_ lui répondit son ami ravi de la perche tendu par son partenaire. _-Ou sinon tu la dépose directement chez elle et vous faites du covoiturage lundi vu qu'il me semble que l'appartement de Nikki est sur ta route,_ renchérit Liz. **  
_-_** _Ça me va,_ sourit le jeune homme enchanté. **_  
-_** _Moi aussi,_ acquiesça Nikki satisfaite,

Apres s'être salués ils montèrent tous dans les voitures. Pendant que dans la première voiture Liz, Colby, Don et Robin parlaient de la situation de leurs amis dans la seconde David et Nikki discutaient tout en repensant à la soirée.

 _-Vous croyez qu'ils vont enfin se décider ?_ Demanda Liz curieuse.  
 _-J'espère parce qu'ils sont tellement complémentaires on ne croirait pas comme ça mais je suis persuadée qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble,_ répondit Robin.  
 _-C'est vrai que lorsque Nikki est arrivée dans l'équipe je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle et David finiraient ensemble mais aujourd'hui ça paraît tellement évident,_ continua Colby.  
 _-S'en ai à se demander pourquoi personne n'y a pensé plus tôt,_ fit remarquer Don.  
- _C'est vrai,_ rirent les deux jeunes femmes.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant un petit moment puis ils arrivèrent au domicile de Don et Robin. Ces derniers rentrèrent et mirent leur bébé au lit puis ils allèrent se coucher. De leurs côtés Liz et Colby rentrèrent dans leur nouvel appartement et profitèrent du reste de la nuit comme il se devait.

 _-J'ai encore du mal à croire que Robin, Don ; Amita et Charlie soient parents et mariés. Beaucoup de choses ont changé ces derniers mois_ , avoua Nikki.  
 _-C'est vrai et vu comment Colby et Liz sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre ça ne m'étonnerais pas que dans les mois à venir ils se marient et peut être même qu'ils nous fassent un mini Colby ou une mini Liz. **  
**-Maintenant on est les derniers célibataires de l'équipe._ **  
**_-C'est vrai … Bon et bien te voilà arriver … Je passe te prendre lundi vers 7h30 ?_ Demanda David  
 _-Ça marche à lundi et merci de m'avoir raccompagné,_ répondit la jeune femme déçue de le quitter.  
 _-Il n'y a pas de quoi c'était avec plaisir,_ sourit tendrement l'agent spécial.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, ne pouvant détacher leur regard. David n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'embrasser la jeune femme mais il n'en fit rien de peur de rompre le charme. Nikki, voulant faire un pas en avant, l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Elle regrettait déjà son geste quand elle se rendit compte qu'il venait la chercher lundi.

 **Chapitre 2:** **Nikki.**

 _POV Nikki:_

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser ? OK c'était sur la joue mais quand même qu'est ce qu'il va en penser. Franchement si je lui plaisais il me l'aurait dit. Honnêtement il est adorable, attentionné et intelligent. Il me fait rire je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait lui résister donc pourquoi il me choisirait moi ? Il peut avoir qui il veut. Il faudrait qu'une femme soit folle pour refuser de sortir avec David. C'est vrai que depuis quelques semaines on s'est beaucoup rapprochés. Depuis que Colby et Liz sont ensemble et que les autres sont mariés et ont eu des enfants beaucoup de chose ont changé et je suis très contente pour eux. Mais ça ne fait que me rappeler un peu plus que je suis célibataire, que personne ne m'attendra en rentrant chez moi et je sais qu'il est dans le même état d'esprit. Un soir, il y a environ six mois je suis repassée au bureau car j'y avais oublié mon téléphone et c'est là que je l'ai vu assis à son bureau, en train de travailler. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là, je lui ai répondu et puis je lui ai retourné la question. Il a tant bien que mal essayé d'éviter de répondre. J'ai bien vu que c'était personnel et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre. Evidemment têtu comme je suis je n'ai pas lâché l'affaire et il a finit par m'avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de rentrer chez lui alors il préférait rester travailler. Je lui ai dit qu'il m'arrivait de ressentir la même chose et comme je n'avais pas envie de rentrer pour rester seule dans mon appartement je lui ai proposé d'aller boire un verre. Pour mon plus grand bonheur il a accepté. Je n'avais jamais passé une aussi bonne soirée avec un homme. Ce soir là, quand je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais aucune envie que l'on se quitte. J'ai compris que David comptait bien plus pour moi qu'un simple ami.

 _Flashback:_

 _La soirée se déroulait bien, les deux amis discutaient de tout et de rien tout en buvant un verre dans un bar près des bureaux du FBI. Pour l'instant aucun des deux agents n'avaient osé parler de la petite discussion qui avaient eu lieu une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Au bout d'un moment la conversion dériva sur l'équipe._

 _-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Charlie et Don sont papas alors qu'i peine plus d'un an aucun des deux n'étaient mariés, admit David -C'est clair je dois dire que j'étais loin d'imaginer les frères Eppes en pères de familles modèles et pourtant quand je vois Charlie avec Amita et Don avec Robin et le petit j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont fait pour être une famille, ça donnerait presque envie, confia Nikki avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. Une famille c'est tous ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé sans jamais espérer. En ayant grandis seule elle en avait manqué.  
-Avec tous ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps je dois dire que je commence à avoir envie de me poser, de trouver la femme qui ferait que j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi le soir, la femme que je pourrais regarder comme Colby regarde Liz. **  
**-Je suis sûr que tu rencontreras cette personne, affirma l'afro-américaine sûre d'elle **  
**-C'est gentil de dire ça mais je dois dire qu'en ce moment les seules femmes que j'ai essayées d'approcher m'ont lamentablement recalé.  
 **-** Eh bien je peux t'assurer qu'elles ont eues tords car je ne connais pas une femme, moi comprise qui ne rêverait pas de tomber sur un homme comme toi. Quelqu'un de gentil, doux, intelligent et d'attentionné, assura la jeune femme en souriant amoureusement._

 _C'est seulement quand elle eue terminé sa phrase que Nikki a vraiment réalisé la porté de ses paroles. Bien qu'elle ait vraiment l'air gêné elle ne retira pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire car elle le pensait. David était un homme merveilleux et la jeune femme venait seulement de se rendre compte à quel point elle le trouvait extraordinaire. Sans doute un peu trop. Ne voulant pas la rendre encore plus mal à l'aise ce dernier décida de la remercier comme si de rien n'était. Cependant il était très touché par les paroles de sa coéquipière._

 _-Merci, je suis sûr que toi aussi, le moment venu tu trouveras la personne parfaite pour toi, murmura-t-il._

 _Ce soir là ils avaient passé des heures à discuter dans ce bar ; les yeux dans les yeux n'écoutant que la voix de l'autre, ne se préoccupant que de la personne en face. Ils s'étaient confiés comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait avec personne. Laissant tomber le masque de froideur et de sarcasme qu'ils revêtaient tous les jours pour supporter la noirceur de leur travail.  
Ce soir là Nikki avait remarqué que David avait de merveilleuses prunelles noires et que se plonger dans ce magnifique regard équivalait à se plonger dans un monde extraordinaire rempli de tendresse. Quand à David il avait compris que rien ne valait le rire mélodieux de la femme avec qui il avait passé la soirée. Sans le savoir ils s'étaient tout les deux rendus comptent de l'ampleur de leurs sentiments sans pour autant se douter qu'ils étaient réciproques. _

_C'est cette soirée qui avait tout fait basculée. A partir de là ils étaient rapprochés. Evidemment les petites joutes verbales qu'ils affectionnaient tant n'avaient pas cessés bien au contraire. Seulement ils y avaient les regards en coin, les sourires et l'attention constante qu'ils se portaient. Maintenant après les moments difficiles qu'ils soient professionnels ou personnels nos deux agents n'allaient plus ruminer leurs problèmes seul dans un bar à noyer leurs peines dans l'alcool. Ils se parlaient l'un à l'autre, se confiant leurs peurs et leurs inquiétudes. En une soirée leurs vies avaient basculées, en une soirée ils étaient tombés amoureux._

 _Fin du flashback:_

Cette soirée avait été merveilleuse, ce n'était rien d'extravagant et pourtant elle m'a fait tellement de bien. Sur le moment je n'ai pas réussi à mettre de mot sur ce que j'avais ressentis mais aujourd'hui j'en suis sûre c'était de l'amour. Enfin de toute façon ça ne change rien je ne vais pas dire à David ce que je ressens pour lui. Le faire ça voudrait dire prendre le risque de perdre l'homme qui me donne envie d'aller travailler, l'homme qui me fait sourire quand je ne vais pas bien et qui me prend dans ses bras quand je craque sous la pression. L'homme qui a réussi à percer la carapace que je m'étais forgée tout au long de ses années en tant que flic dans les quartiers chauds de Los Angeles et je ne le supporterais pas. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais mise à pleurer. J'avais peur de dire à l'homme dont je suis folle à quel point je l'aime mais je ne supporterais pas de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Un vrai paradoxe ambulant.  
Bon allez Nikki t'en a vu d'autre alors ressaisie toi. Lundi matin tu vas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et tu vas oublier toute cette histoire. Ce n'était qu'un baiser sur la joue on ne va pas en faire tout un plat si ça se trouve il n'y a même pas prêté attention ... Oh et puis voilà que maintenant je me mets à me parler à moi-même bon on verra tous ça demain comme on dit la nuit porte conseille.

 **Chapitre 3: David.**

 _POV David (au même moment):_

Elle m'a embrassé, bon c'est sur la joue mais elle m'a embrassé. Peut être que je devrais la rattraper, frapper à la porte de son appartement et lui dire combien je l'aime et que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle … Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte je ne peux pas faire ça elle va me rire au nez. Enfin peut être pas c'est quelqu'un de bien jamais elle ne réagirait jamais comme ça. Nikki n'est pas du genre à se moquer de ses amis mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre son amitié même si j'aimerais que l'on soit plus que des coéquipiers.  
Quand elle est arrivée dans l'équipe on s'est vite bien entendu et au fil des enquêtes nous sommes devenus bien plus que de simples coéquipiers. On est devenu amis. A ce moment là je ne me doutais pas que je tomberais amoureux d'elle. Je ne sais pas quand cela c'est produit. Quand j'ai commencé à la regarder différent. Quand pour la première fois je l'ai vu comme la femme extraordinaire qu'elle était et non uniquement comme mon amie. En revanche je sais depuis quand je m'en suis rendue compte. Il y a six mois, on s'était retrouvé seuls au bureau et on avait un peu discuté. Comme nous n'avions aucune envie de nous quitter nous sommes allés dans un bar pour boire un verre. Résultat des courses on a discuté pendant des heures. Le barman a du nous dire de partir car il fermait. Ce soir là je lui ai parlé de chose que je n'avais jamais dite à personne et elle m'a parlé de son enfance et de tout ce qu'elle avait traversé pour en arriver là où elle est aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours su que Nikki était une femme forte, une battante mais jamais je ne me serais douté qu'elle avait vécu autant d'épreuve. Elle a survécu à tellement de chose…  
Quand à moi c'était la première fois que je m'ouvrais autant à quelqu'un, je ne suis pas du genre à me confier si facilement et le fait que j'y arrive si bien avec elle m'avait beaucoup troublé, même si nous avions toujours étaient amis. Nous nous taquinions sans cesse avec un besoin presque viscéral d'attirer l'attention de l'autre. Je me suis toujours senti proche de Nikki, sans aucune raison apparente et c'est vrai que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que pendant nos incessantes joutes verbales. Pourtant je me suis toujours dit que c'était de l'amitié. Seulement la facilité avec laquelle je me suis confié ce soir là avait commencé à me faire douter et peu à peu je me suis rendue compte à quel point elle pouvait me plaire, à quel point ses petits manies et ses pics incessants ne faisait que la rendre encore plus merveilleuse à mes yeux.  
Un jour où un homme est venu la chercher au bureau c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il était trop tard. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, elle la femme la plus exaspérante, la plus agaçante et la plus magnifique que j'avais vu et visiblement elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il faut que je trouve une solution je ne supporterais pas de la voir faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout juste avant de lui dire qu'il l'aime Colby a toujours pensé que Liz ne l'aimait pas. Nous lui avons dit le contraire et maintenant ils filent le parfait amour. Peut être qu'ils ont raisons ? Peut être que Nikki a vraiment des sentiments pour moi ? Je devrais essayer parce que même si en le faisant je prends le risque de la perdre je ne pourrais pas me taire indéfiniment. Demain en fin de mâtiné je vais lui proposer de me rejoindre au parc pas loin de chez moi, pour parler et peut être même que l'on pourrait déjeuner. Quand l'occasion se présentera je lui avouerais ce que je ressens. Mais pour le faire il faut que je sois en forme alors je vais aller essayer de dormir.

 **Chapitre 4: The Big Day.**

L'agent David Sinclair se réveilla vers neuf heures ce matin là après seulement quelques heures de sommeil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux à l'idée d'avouer ses sentiments à Nikki. Le policier décida d'envoyer un message à la jeune femme pour lui donner rendez vous

 ** _Message texte:_**

 **Salut Nikki je me demandais si ça te dirais que l'on se retrouve au parc Macarthur vers 11h30 on pourrait se balader et après on pourrait peut être allé manger un morceau.**

 ** _Envoyé._**

Voilà il l'avait fait maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre la réponse. Le jeune homme alla se préparer. Une heure plus tard il était lavé, habillé et près à partir, avec plus 1h30 d'avance. David décida d'appeler son meilleur ami pour lui demander conseil.

 ** _-_** _Hey salut mec ça va ? **  
-** Oui ça va. Je te dérange ? **  
-** Non je suis avec Liz on est devant la télévision. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Voilà j'ai réfléchit à se que vous m'avez dit hier et je pense que je vais lui dire … cette après midi. **-** Sérieusement ? **  
-** Oui sérieusement en faite je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien me rejoindre au parc pour se promener et puis déjeuner. Je me suis dit que je pourrais en profiter. **  
-** C'est une bonne idée simple mais romantique je pense que c'est parfait. Si tu veux bien on pourrait en parler à Liz je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravi de t'aider à faire ça bien et elle est beaucoup plus douée que moi pour ce genre de chose. En plus Nikki et sa meilleure amie et la connaissant je suis certain qu'elle a déjà tout entendu. **  
-** C'est vrai, vas y met le haut parleur. **  
-** Alors j'ai cru comprendre que tu allais enfin te décider à dire à Nikki que tu l'aimes. Félicitation depuis le temps que l'on attend ça. **  
-** Vous êtes tous au courant que … **  
-** Vous vous tournez autours depuis plus de six mois on a tous remarqué que vous vous aimiez on attendait juste de voir quand vous vous rendriez compte que c'est réciproque.  
-Alors vous pensez vraiment que Nikki a des sentiments pour moi. **  
-** OUI ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. **  
-** Et à ton avis Liz c'est une bonne idée ce que je lui ai proposé ? **  
-** Elle va adorer j'en suis sûre. Ne t'inquiète pas dis lui sincèrement ce que tu ressens et tous se passera bien. **  
-** Merci je vais vous laissez tout les deux, il faut que je réfléchisse un peu mais ça ma fait du bien de parler. **-** Pas de quoi et si tu n'es pas trop occupé dis nous comment ça c'est passé. **  
**-Ça marche à lundi et bon weekend les amoureux._

Il raccrocha, heureux d'avoir parlé avec ses amis car même s'il était encore stressé les paroles du jeune couple l'avaient rassuré. Après tout si toute l'équipe a vu que Nikki l'aimait aussi peut être avaient-ils raison. En plus Liz est la meilleure amie de la jeune femme et l'agent spécial ne voyait pourquoi elle l'aurait encouragé à se déclarer si elle n'en était pas sûre. Malgré ça il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Et si elle ne pouvait pas venir ? Et s'il n'avait pas de nouvelle occasion avant des lustres ? Et si tout le monde se trompaient ? Il était à la limite de la crise d'angoisse lorsqu'il vit que Nikki venait de lui répondre …

De son côté la jeune femme avait vécu une mâtinée sensiblement identique à celle de son collègue. Elle s'était réveillée au environ de 8h du matin car elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à David et ça la rendait incapable de dormir. Nikki en profita pour aller faire un jogging. Elle s'était dit que ça la défoulerait et ça avait réussi seulement ce n'était que provisoire. C'est uniquement quand elle fut sortit de la douche qu'elle vit qu'elle avait un message de ami. Il l'invitait à manger ! La jeune femme regarda son téléphone pendant plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi direct et entreprenant et elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Le rendez vous était fixé dans 2h. Il lui faudra un quart d'heure pour rejoindre le parc à pied mais ça ne la gênait pas, c'était une très belle journée et ça lui ferait du bien de marcher. Nikki en conclu qu'elle avait moins de deux heure pour se préparer et calmer ses angoisses. Elle s'empressa donc de répondre au message et alla s'habiller.

 ** _Message texte:_**

 **Ç** **a serait avec plaisir je te rejoins prêt de l'entrée Ouest du parc à 11h30.**

 ** _Envoyé._**

1h30 plus tard elle était prête, après au moins 1h à se demander quoi mettre, comment se coiffer et se maquiller. La jeune femme avait finalement opté pour un jean bleu et des bottines noires avec un débardeur blanc et un manteau en cuir marron. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres mais les avait coiffés pour qu'ils ne retombent pas dans ses yeux et s'était légèrement maquillé. Après avoir effectué quelques dernières vérifications d'usages elle partit en direction du parc.

Nikki était arrivée 5 minutes en avance alors qu'elle n'était même pas partit trop tôt. Seulement la jeune femme était tellement stressée qu'elle avait marché plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle attendait patiemment assise sur un banc quand elle le vit arriver. Il était pile à l'heure, enfin il avait une minute d'avance mais la brune n'était pas à ça prêt. Il avait revêtu un jean noir et une chemise blanche. C'était une belle journée son ami n'avait donc pas mit de veste pourtant il était vraiment très classe. Quand David arriva à sa hauteur son cœur rata un battement. Le jeune homme était dans le même état que sa partenaire il la trouvait tellement belle qu'il perdit l'assurance qu'il avait acquit après son coup de téléphone à Colby et Liz. Pourtant il ne voulait pas reculer, il lui dirait tout, aujourd'hui.

 _-Salut ça va ?_ Demanda-t-il timidement  
 _-A merveille et toi ?_ Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.  
 _-Très bien merci._

Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités puis se baladèrent dans le parc en discutant. A un moment Nikki se dit qu'elle devrait faire un pas en avant pour voir si les sentiments qu'elle avait envers son collègue étaient réciproques. Alors discrètement elle glissa sa main dans celle du brun tout en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Quand David sentit la main de sa collègue dans la sienne il sourit et pensa que la journée tournait vraiment très bien. Il pressa délicatement la main de son amie et lui sourit. Nikki sourit à son tour, elle était ravi de se rapprochement. Peut être que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ? Et peut être qu'ils pourraient être heureux ensemble ? La jeune femme décida de se laisser aller et d'aviser en fonction de l'évolution de leur relation. Ils continuèrent donc la balade, main dans la main comme deux amoureux puis ils décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau au Betty's Diner.

 ** _-_** _Donc le gars a vu nos insignes et il s'est mis à courir sauf que le seul endroit où il pouvait se réfugier était le rouleau où on lave les voitures et il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'on le suivrait. J'ai préféré faire le tour mais Colby à foncé tête baissé sauf qu'il n'avait aucune visibilité avec toute cette mousse du coup il est ressorti 5 minutes plus tard trempé et plein de mousse alors que j'avais déjà arrêté le suspect,_ raconta David avec amusement.

Nikki éclata de rire et bon sang qu'est ce qu'il aimait quand elle riait. Il la trouvait tellement belle. La jeune femme, elle buvait les paroles de son coéquipier depuis le début du repas. Elle savait que lui et Colby avait vécu des histoires assez rocambolesques mais pas à ce point là. Quand David avait failli partir pour Washington la réaction de Colby n'avait fait que confirmer ce que la jeune femme pensait. Ils étaient très bons amis et plus David lui racontait leurs enquêtes plus elle comprenait pourquoi ils étaient comme des frères.

 _-Vous en avait fait des enquêtes tous les deux en faites avant que j'arrive vous aviez la même équipe depuis un moment. Don, Charlie, Colby, Liz, toi et l'agent Reeves sans oublier nos génies préféré,_ constata Nikki. **  
_-_** _C'est vrai … C'était il y a un moment déjà mais que ça soit avant ou maintenant cette équipe c'est un peu une famille,_ rétorqua le jeune homme.  
 _-En arrivant dans l'équipe je ne me doutais pas que je trouverais de tels amis. **  
-** Moi non plus. Quand je suis arrivé il y a sept ans je ne me doutais pas que l'on en serait là aujourd'hui. _ **_-_** _Tu m'étonnes,_ rit-elle. _Ça va ?_ Demanda la policière en voyant qu'il l'observait silencieusement **  
**_-Oui … en faite … je me disais que tu es vraiment très belle quand tu ries … enfin pas que quand tu ries d'ailleurs,_ déclara-t-il après une hésitation **  
_-_** _M..merci,_ bégaya la jolie brune en rougissant violemment.

La jeune femme souris et baissa la tête en signe de gêne, il la trouvait belle et la lueur qu'elle apercevait dans ses yeux depuis le début du repas la troublait. Est-ce que c'était de l'amour ? Quand elle releva quelques secondes plus tard elle vit qu'il l'observait. Instinctivement leurs visages c'étaient rapprochés et comme ils étaient à une table avec une banquette qui formait un angle ils se retrouvèrent très mais alors vraiment très proche. Ils étaient touts les deux troublés par cette subite proximité. Cependant la situation était vraiment trop agréable pour qu'ils reculent. Se disant que c'était le moment et qu'une action était bien plus parlante que des mots, David décida d'agir.  
Avec une infinie douceur il caressa la joue de la jeune femme et mit deux doigts sous son menton, elle avait la peau tellement douce. Le contact était tellement agréable qu'elle frémit de plaisir, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il l'embrasse. Voyant que le jeune homme n'attendait que son autorisation elle entrouvrit les lèvres en signe d'approbation. Il n'en fallut pas plus à David pour qu'il capture les lèvres de la jeune femme et qu'il lui donne le plus tendre des baisers. Il fut doux et délicat, nos deux amoureux se découvraient et essayaient de faire passer tous l'amour qu'ils ressentaient dans ce baiser. Nikki avait placé ses mains derrières la nuque de Davis quand à lui une de ses mains était dans les cheveux de sa partenaire et l'autre était dans son dos. Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. Ils restèrent enlacés front contre front reprenant leurs souffles tout en savourant la magie du moment. Quand David eu reprit ses esprits il prit la parole.

 _-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de faire ça,_ avoua le policier.  
 _-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie que tu le fasses,_ répondit la jolie brune.  
Ils rirent doucement.

 ** _-_** _Nikki depuis le jour où tu es arrivée on n'a pas arrêté de se chamailler, de se chercher. Pendant un long moment j'ai cru que c'était parce qu'on aimait ça tout simplement. Seulement depuis quelques mois j'ai compris que ce que je ressens pour toi est beaucoup plus fort que ça. J'ai comprit que j'étais tombé fou amoureux de toi … la femme la plus incroyable et belle que j'ai jamais vu. Tu es belle, drôle, intelligente et bien plus encore. Seulement j'ai toujours pensé que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Mais je t'aime Nikki et …  
 **-** Ne dis plus jamais ça, ne dis plus jamais que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi. Davis tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux que j'ai rencontré et ça fait des mois que j'ai comprit que je t'aimais. Seulement moi aussi j'avais peur de tout un tas de choses et du coup je me suis tût. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus envie de me taire. Je t'aime _

Après ces belles déclarations ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, un baiser long et passionné. Puis ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de la jeune femme car c'était le plus prêt du restaurant. Une fois rentrée ils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour discuter.

 _-Tu crois que l'on devrait le dire aux autres immédiatement ou on les fait patienter un peu ?_ Demanda la jeune femme malicieuse.  
 _-Ça aurait put être drôle mais je pense que ça ne servirait à rien parce que on a un peu parler avec les gars hier soir et ils ont remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose … **  
-** Et si les gars le savent les filles aussi, en plus elles m'ont parlé aussi,_ conclut Nikki  
 _-Je crois que nos amis ont décidé de jouer les cupidons … Pour tout te dire ce matin, après t'avoir envoyé le message j'ai appelé Colby et donc Liz aussi pour avoir un conseil. **  
-** Et que t'ont-ils dit ? _Questionna tendrement l'agent du FBI. **  
_-_** _Ils m'ont dit de faire simple. Liz m'a précisé que du moment que ma déclaration venait du cœur elle te plairait forcément et que je ne devais pas provoquer une situation en particulier mais saisir le moment présent. **  
-** Eh bien je dois dire qu'elle me connaît vraiment très bien._

Ils rirent tout les deux et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Au début leurs étreinte fut très tendre mais petit à petit David commença à explorer le corps de la jeune femme qu'il avait tant désiré quand à Nikki elle se laissa porter en caressant le corps de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à manquer d'oxygène. Puis d'un commun accord ils se levèrent du canapé et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Ils y passèrent les heures suivantes à se prouver combien ils s'aimaient.

 **Chapitre 5: Il faut retourner travailler.**

Nos amoureux avaient passé leur weekend ensemble à roucouler mais aujourd'hui il était temps de retourner au travail et bien qu'ils aient décidé de ne pas se cacher ils devaient être discrets au bureau car même si les relations entre collègue sont autorisées il est bien stipulé qu'elles ne doivent pas interférer dans le travail. Après un réveil que Nikki avait qualifié de vraiment très romantique, ils s'étaient préparés puis étaient arrivés au bureau. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier baiser dans l'ascenseur puis arrivèrent à leur étage. Notre jeune couple aperçu leurs amis en train de discuter.

 ** _-_** _Salut vous deux. Comment ça va aujourd'hui?_ Demanda le groupe d'amis.  
 _-Ça va très bien,_ répondirent-ils de manière neutre.

Les deux jeunes gens voulurent les faire marcher un peu car ils avaient bien vu que leurs amis étaient tous au courant des intentions de David et ils voulaient des réponses.

 ** _-_** _Bon ça y est vous êtes enfin ensemble ou pas ?_ Questionnèrent Robin et Liz ne tenant plus. **  
_-_** _Les filles ont avait dit de façon subtile,_ cria Amita faussement indignée.  
 _-On a tous envie de savoir alors arrête tu n'en peux plus toi aussi,_ répondirent-elles en cœur.  
 _-C'est vrai,_ sourit la jeune mathématicienne.  
 _-Les filles calmez vous, et oui nous sommes bel et bien ensemble,_ confirma Nikki en voyant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. - _Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt en tout cas félicitation,_ félicitèrent chaque membre de l'équipe.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment puis retournèrent travailler. Le midi ils allèrent déjeuner tous ensemble et invitèrent Alan. Quand il arriva au restaurant il vit tout le monde attablé en train de discuter, rire et s'amuser, nos couples préférés s'embrassant de temps à autres. Il se dit qu'ils formaient une très belle famille et que si sa femme pouvait les voir de la haut elle serait heureuse et fière.


End file.
